


coitus more ferarum (amor omnia vincit)

by bisousniall



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Come Eating, Come Sharing, Coming Untouched, Fluff, M/M, Mazlek Endgame, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisousniall/pseuds/bisousniall
Summary: Four times Rami gets fucked, one time he doesn't, and one time it really means something.





	coitus more ferarum (amor omnia vincit)

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhhh. This was originally supposed to involve Joel Edgerton and Michael B Jordan but I ran out of sex ideas that seemed plausible for a fumbled first time lmao. Also it was supposed to be just porn but then Joe's part came along and the sap in me JUMPED out. 
> 
> Yes, this is RPF, no I don't believe any of this has actually happened. If you don't like RPF please just don't read it, and for the love of all that is good please don't share with any of the people in this fic, or any of their friends, family, or loved ones. Just don't be that person. Thanks.
> 
> For the sake of this fic, no girlfriends exist unless I specify otherwise. It just makes this easier. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own and please tell me if you notice any.

**one**

With Charlie it felt like an inevitability. They both knew it was coming, the question was more _when_ rather than _if_.

It finally happens at the hotel just before filming starts. They’d only met a few times previously but each time had been weirdly electric. The chemistry was ridiculous, especially as they had come to the conclusion, along with the director, that the relationship between the two leads was more romantic than platonic. 

It’s almost too easy.

“Should we fuck?” Charlie asks.

“Yeah, I think so,” Rami responds. So they do. 

Rami ends up face down on the mattress, on his knees, ass up in the air as Charlie all but plays with his hole. Rami has been fully prepared, stretched and ready to get fucked for several minutes. But Charlie can’t seem to get over his fascination. He presses in and pulls out, circles his fingers around the outside. Only pushes in slightly, letting his fingers tug on the rim. And he makes comments too, can’t seem to stop, actually.

“Look how fucking good you are, so open for me. You’re so ready to take this dick aren’t you.”

Rami has to practically smother himself in the duvet to stop from screaming.

 _Finally_ , Rami hears him tear open a condom wrapper, and a few seconds later Charlie is pushing in slowly. Charlie is pretty average sized, but it’s been a long minute since he’s gotten fucked in any form, so Rami can’t help the strangled cry he lets out as Charlie continues pushing in. He’s only just gotten used to being filled again when Charlie sets up a brutal and unrelenting pace, doing a miraculous job of hitting Rami’s prostate over and over. Charlie is gripping onto Rami’s hips tightly and doesn’t seem to be concerned with paying any attention to his dick, and Rami can’t get the purchase he needs on the slippery sheets to hold himself up with one arm and jerk off with the other. Every time he tries pushing himself back up, Charlie’s thrusts push him back down onto the sheets. He ends up squirming on the sheets, trying to get some sort of friction going, but the sheets are expensive and soft and do absolutely nothing for him. Charlie almost immediately knows what he’s up to.

“You don’t need to worry about your dick, baby. I got you. Do...do you think you can come without being touched?" 

 _Oh_ , so that’s how it’s gonna be.

“I’ve done it before,” Rami pants out, voice muffled from where he’s still face first into the sheets. “I just need…”

“What do you need?”

“Talk to me, tell me…” This was kind of embarrassing, and Rami hesitated but if Charlie really wanted him to come untouched, he knew what he needed. “Tell me how good I look.”

“You look so fucking good, Rami. Taking it like a champ. I’ve never been with anyone so open and desperate. Are you desperate, huh? Are they not taking care of you on the Mr. Robot set like they should be?”

Rami laughed a bit at that. Sam and Christian were both happily married, and while at one point in their lives maybe could have been convinced, neither of them would do that to their wives now. Martin on the other hand, Martin would definitely be easily convinced to fuck the life out of him, but Rami had purposely kept his distance for the sake of the dynamic between their characters.

 “Not like this,” he answered.

 “Now that’s a damn shame. A beautiful boy like you should be fucked on a regular basis, don’t you think? You’d like it too, I bet. Your body not even given a chance to recover, just kept open and fucking loose.”

 Rami nods. He can feel his orgasm building in the base of his spine. He’s humping uselessly at the soft sheets, still. He hasn’t even realized that Charlie’s thrusts have pushed him up so now he had to brace his hands on the headboard just to stop his head from banging into it.

 “ _Fuck_ , wish I could be that for you. You feel so fucking good. Wish I could fuck you anytime I wanted. I fucking would too, just push you down in front of the whole cast and crew and they’d have to all stop and wait while I fucked you. They’d get to listen to you beg for it, your moans and cries while I fucked you into the mud. Would you like that?”

 “Jesus Christ, Charlie.”

 At that, Charlie collapses over Rami’s back, his hands covering Rami’s where they’re holding onto the headboard. The quick change of angle hits Rami hard and he feels his whole body shudder. He’s close, and Charlie knows it.

 “C’mon, baby, come for me. Be a good boy and come for me. Be a good boy.”

 With a shout, Rami comes, completely untouched, emptying onto the sheets underneath him, his body shaking with the extreme and sudden sensitivity. Charlie doesn’t last much longer, luckily. A few more thrusts and he’s coming too, mostly silent with a slight moan. Rami briefly wishes they didn’t use a condom, wishes he could feel himself getting filled up by Charlie’s come, but staying safe is important.

 Charlie rolls off pretty quickly. Rami knows that his come is drying underneath him and that it’s going to be a nasty mess, but he can’t quite convince himself to roll over yet. He hears Charlie shuffling and taking off the condom.

 “Gonna have to get the cleaning service in here, I guess I need new sheets.” Charlie says.

  **two**

 “Have you done this before?”

 “Which part?”

 “Uhhhh, any of it?”

 “I’ve done it before.”

 “With a coworker?”

 “Mmmm, yeah Gwil.”

 “Joe?”

 “Uh, no. Not Joe.”

 “Ben?”

 "Not yet. Hey Gwil?”

 “Yeah?”

 “Can you keep kissing me please?”

 Gwilym was a very good idea. From the moment Rami laid eyes on him, he wanted to climb him like a fucking tree. The first time they met, Rami had to go back to his hotel room and jerk off at least twice, thinking about his dick. It _had_ to be big. Rami could just sense these things. _Size Queen Radar_ his friends would call it, and Rami wouldn’t disagree. Only it was more complicated than that, Rami would argue. One has to know not only who has a big dick, but who would be willing to fuck you with said dick.

 It was an art, really.

He thought maybe Gwilym was too nice of a guy to succumb to his attempts at seduction, and he was indeed a very nice man. But weeks and weeks of tight, barely-there costumes, bedroom eyes, and heavily accented “dah-lings” finally did the trick.

 “What do you want?” Gwilym asked. _Very_ nice man. So polite.

 “I need you to fuck me. Can you do that?”

 “I think so, only I’ve never, um.”

 “With a guy?”

 Gwilym nods.

 “It’s ok, I can talk you through it. Just, get these clothes off.”

 Gwilym leaned back and pulled off his shirt. Rami took the opportunity to finish undressing himself, first tossing his own shirt to the side, and then shucking off his jeans and briefs all in one go. Gwilym was still awkwardly trying to remove his pants from around his ankles, and it was delightfully endearing even though Rami felt near desperate for it at this point. He did have a lovely view of Gwilym’s half-hard cock through his boxers, and he was right, as always. It looked massive. Rami could swear his mouth started watering.

 Seconds later, Gwilym is pushing down his boxers too.

 “Big boy,” Rami can’t help but comment.

 “Yeah?” Gwilym asks, a little breathless.

 Rami talks Gwilym through the prep work, using more lube than he thinks he needs. Works in one finger, then two. Then comes the scissoring. Gwilym has nice, long fingers too. Rami feels his resolve weakening, his body opening up and getting desperate for _more_. He should probably go for three fingers, especially now knowing just how big Gwilym is but...did he mention desperate?

“Ok, ok, I’m ready. You have a condom?”

 “Yeah, uh, somewhere here.”

 Rami tries not to make a noise as Gwilym removes his fingers but he can’t hide the sharp inatake of breath. Gwilym searches desperately for a condom, finding one somewhere, eventually. Rami can’t really keep himself together and pay attention to that at the same time. All that matters is he managed to find one, and he slips it on himself with little fuss.

 “You’re gonna need to lube yourself up a little more, too. Here, lay back.”

 Gwilym listens with no pushback, way easier than Rami is used to. He lies back on the bed, and Rami gets some more lube out on to his hand, jacks it up and down Gwilym’s dick a few times before he swings his leg over, straddling Gwilym’s pelvis.

 He slides down, guiding with his hand, slow and steady, his moans nearly being drowned out by Gwilym’s. Once he’s fully seated, flush with Gwilym’s pelvis, he has to pause just to get used to the feeling. It’s been a little while.

 “Rami- _fuck_. Holy shit. I-”

 “Feels good?”

 Gwilym can’t even reply, just clutches hard at Rami’s hips, and he’s not sure if that’s meant to steady Rami or ground Gwilym but it feels good. Rami revels in the pain of his fingertips pressing red marks on his hips as he starts to move. Slow, at first, but he picks up speed quickly, chasing that perfect sensation.

“You look amazing, holy shit.”

“Thanks Gwil.” Rami grins. Even mid-fuck he’s still the perfect, polite gentleman. It’s sweet, even though part of Rami would really like to see if he could get Gwilym so worked up he’d flip him over onto his stomach. Flat out on his belly, face in the sheets, and fuck him so hard he’d see stars. Maybe he’d even cry a little bit. That’s the kind of intensity Rami has been craving, but this is amazing too. Gwilym’s _big_ and filling him up just perfectly.

He doubles down, pushes down a little harder, his hips rolling at such a speed he has to put a hand on Gwilym’s chest to steady himself from toppling right over. Gwilym, in turn, grips Rami’s hips harder, his nails digging in quite hard. Embarrassingly, the thought of Gwilym’s nails leaving marks in his skin, bruises, scrapes, cuts, is what sends Rami over the edge. He comes hard, all over Gwilym’s chest with a guttural moan and a full body shiver. His eyes have closed, without him even noticing, so he opens them and searches for Gwilym’s face. His eyes are also closed, and he looks like he’s about lose his tenuous control as well. Rami wishes he could keep riding Gwil’s lovely dick until he comes too, but when he tries moving the sensitivity is just on the wrong side of _too much_ , so he makes an executive decision. Maybe it’s a bit too much too soon, but he has to give it a go.

“Gwil, I want you to come on my face.”

It’s not too much, Rami guesses by the way Gwilym flips them over before Rami even has a chance to comprehend what’s going on. Gwilym pulling out feels as weird as it always does, the sudden loss jarring and bizarre. Gwilym moves up to straddle Rami’s chest, and Rami rests his hands on Gwilym’s muscled thighs. He slips off the condom and tosses it somewhere, Rami isn’t sure. But it doesn’t matter, this isn’t his room. Gwilym begins jerking off in earnest, gazing down at Rami’s face, specifically his lips. Rami decides to take this one step further.

“Want you to come all over my face, Gwil, please. In my mouth too, wanna taste you so bad.”

It seems to work, because Gwilym doesn’t last much longer before he’s shooting his come all over Rami’s face. He feels a bit hit him on the cheekbone, but most of it lands in his open mouth. Rami makes a big show of licking it all up and swallowing it down.

 **three**  

Ben is a bit of a surprise. He’s been very serious about filming, which has been nice in a professional way. Rami thought maybe he had something going on with Joe which made his stomach turn in a way he didn’t really feel like examining. But, they’re just friends, Rami supposes. Either that or Joe is okay with this.

They get along fine, but they’re not best friends or anything. The thing is though, Ben is _ripped_. Like, insanely fit and Rami can’t say no. Ben seems sort of desperate to get his mouth on Rami’s dick, and as soon as Ben closes the door of his London flat bedroom, he’s stripping off his shirt, revealing his ridiculous abs. Ben was meant to be losing weight for his role of the lithe Roger Taylor, but he’s still stupidly shredded. He pushes down his jeans and his thighs and calves are muscular too.

“Jesus,” Rami can’t help himself. “Weren’t you meant to be losing muscle for this?”

Ben just shrugs. “Get your clothes off, please.”

And well, Rami can’t ignore good manners.

As soon as Rami has completely stripped himself of his clothes, Ben pushes him gently until he’s spread on his back on the bed, his dick in Ben’s mouth. He’s done this before for sure, he quickly works Rami over until he’s rock hard and straining. Then, he’s swallowing him down easily until Rami can feel the head of his dick in his fluttering throat, Ben’s nose brushing his pelvis.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Rami gasps. His head is spinning slightly from the speed with which he’s gone from slightly horny, to fully hard, to _holy shit I might come soon._ He grips a hand into Ben’s hair just to keep himself feeling grounded, otherwise it’s very possible he might just float away.

 Ben pulls off long enough to let Rami know he can fuck his face if he wants, and Rami _wants_. He tightens his grip in Ben’s hair and holds him still while he hesitantly takes a few thrusts. When Ben finally looks up, makes eye contact with Rami, he fucks in a bit harder, and harder. Ben doesn’t give up even though his eye are watering now. Rami runs a finger along the side of Ben’s cheek, down until he can feel Ben’s throat working to accommodate him. Somehow this is what sends him over the edge. He nearly pulls out but Ben doubles down and Rami ends up coming into his mouth. Ben catches it all easily, before moving up Rami’s body.

It takes Rami a second to realize what’s going on, but as soon as he does he feels a fresh wave of arousal and it’s too much too soon. Ben kisses Rami, open mouthed and messy and uses his tongue to feed the come from his mouth into Rami’s. They kiss like that for a while, open mouthed and messy, and Rami feels a drop of his own come slip out the side of his mouth, feels it slide down his cheek. Eventually they lose the slightly acidic taste of his come and all Rami can taste is his spit, and Ben’s.

“Are you gonna fuck me?” Rami asks, cognizant of the fact that Ben still has yet to come.

“Maybe, I’m not sure yet. Perhaps I’ll just keep working on you, yeah?" 

“I don’t think I can come again.”

Ben smirks at that, one eyebrow quirked up. “I do like a challenge.”

He slides down Rami’s body again, farther, rearranges Rami’s limbs as he sees fit, until he’s got both his legs over his shoulders, and is pressing damp kisses around Rami’s inner thighs. 

“Are you, gonna...um.”

Rami never gets a chance to finish his thought because Ben presses a big open mouth kiss right on his hole. Every coherent or even semi coherent thought Rami may have had flies out the window.

“Jesus Christ, Ben. Oh my God.”

Ben goes about eating him out with heavy enthusiasm. Kissing, licking, sucking, and biting like a starving man. Rami can’t do much more than hang on, one hand in Ben’s hair, one hand curled in the sheets. When he feels his dick start reacting again he almost can’t believe it. Has to open his eyes and stare down at it as it twitches back to life.

“Ben...I think I’m gonna. Oh my god.”

Ben knows what he needs, of course. He slides one hand that has been gripped onto Rami’s thigh over until he can grip Rami’s dick. Rami feels sensitive and desperate in a way he’s never quite experienced. It’s all too much and yet he’s laser focused on his release again and he thinks he might be actually whining. A high thin noise escapes his throat without his intent.

He comes, again. His body seizes almost violently in the effort. Ben pulls away immediately, knowing that it’s going to be too much for Rami to bear. He then situates himself so he’s kneeling over Rami’s still shaking body, and jerks himself off quickly and efficiently. It doesn’t take long before Ben is coming with a low grunt, his come adding to Rami’s which has pooled in the divots along his hip bones.

Ben is not quite done with him yet though, apparently. He uses one hand to swipe up some of their combined come and starts to jerk off Rami’s poor, abused dick.

“Ben-ah!- I...I can’t. I can’t keep-”

“Shhh. Just let me do this.”

Ben uses his free hand to grab Rami’s that had come down to try to swat him away. He squeezes hard and Rami squeezes back and finds that it helps take his mind off of how raw and oversensitive he’s feeling. It doesn’t take long before Rami feels his body cresting again. It’s like every muscle in his body is tightening as he comes for a third time, his dick twitching but nothing coming out. He knows he’s making some sort of embarrassing noise but he can’t fucking care right now. He curls in on himself, and Ben blessedly lets go of his dick. Rami is genuinely crying now, has to wipe away some of the tears leaking from his eyes.

Rami maybe passess out, or is so exhausted he’s not aware of anything going on. Several minutes later he realizes Ben has, at some point, been to the bathroom to get a wet cloth and is now wiping Rami down and pressing kisses to his freshly damp skin.

“Was that too much?” Ben asks.

“It was a lot, but it was good. I just don’t know if I’ll ever be able to move again.”

“Guess I should give the studio a call. We might need to recast.”

“Yeah, you’ll have to explain to them how you killed their leading man.”

**four.**

This is wrong, Rami knows. Very, very wrong. His mother is waiting in his dressing room, just a few doors down. He’s taking her out for dinner after to a lovely restaurant.

But.

Chris had been giving him the look all night. Rami knows what that look means and he knows he can’t pass it up. He hopes Chris locked the door because if anyone came in to this, well...honestly Rami isn’t sure he’d be able to convince himself to stop.

Rami had already spent a while on his knees, his mouth stretching as far as it could while Chris tentatively, at first, pushed his dick in. He got some courage after a while, realizing that Rami would not break, that he could and would handle anything Chris gave him. His eyes were watering but he refused to break eye contact, and Chris maintained it as well, staring down as his thrusts got more and more intense, more wild. Chris’s hand cradled his head, his fingers pressing roughly into the back of his skull. Eventually he pulled out, telling Rami he had to or else he would come in his mouth.

And he wanted to fuck Rami, of course. Rami’s dick twitched at the thought.

Fast forward to now, Rami bent over on the couch, one of his legs braced on the cushion, the other on the floor, and Chris standing behind him absolutely railing him. Really and truly Rami knows what people mean now when they say they felt like they were being split in half. But Chris is doing such a good job of punishing Rami’s prostate, of reaching around to give Rami’s dick attention, and of fucking him so hard his face would probably leave an imprint on this poor couch. All Rami could do is hold on and hope no one came looking for him. Or that they didn’t break this couch.

Were they being too noisy? Was that high pitched whine him? He buried his face further into the couch to stop from making too much of a racket. His hands tried to find purchase anywhere, something to give him some leverage against the brutal thrusts. He gripped the cushions mercilessly.

He couldn’t stop Chris’s running commentary, however. Rami wasn’t even sure if Chris could stop himself. Chris had been noisy since the blowjob (which was done with a litany of compliments on Rami’s tongue and mouth) to the initial penetration (which was done with a deep, guttural moan) to now, when Chris couldn’t seem to help but comment on Rami’s ass. How well he was taking him, how good he was, how fucking needy his fucked out hole was (that one made Rami’s dick twitch, admittedly) and how much Chris wanted him, which. Rami kinda knew.

He knew as soon as he sat down on that couch next to him. He knew by how Chris gripped his shoulders as he sank down between his thighs, on a nationally broadcasted television show. _Size Queen Radar._ Still spot fucking on.

Moments later, who knows how long, Rami can barely fucking remember his own name by this point, Chris comes in him. Well, into the condom, but his stuttering hips and his almost painful sounding groan is a dead giveaway. A few more well placed jerks and Rami is coming too. All over the dressing room couch. Fuck.

“Shit, we need a towel.” Rami says.

Chris pulls out carefully, but it still feels weird. To be so empty after being filled up so well. He throws Rami a towel before he goes about removing the condom and tossing it into the rubbish bin.

He thanks Chris for the fuck (tactfully) and spends a few moments sorting out his outfit, his hair, nothing he can do about the redness of his lips and the sudden roughness of his throat and voice from sucking Chris down, but it’ll have to do. He’s got a wonderful mother a few doors down just waiting to go to dinner.

**five.**

Sometimes, Rami doesn’t get it right.

Eddie had been receptive to Rami’s flirting, took his cheek kiss in stride, and gave it back as good as he got it. 

However, he respectfully explained he was happily married and just wasn’t up for it.

Fair enough. 

**six.**

Rami is high on endorphins, drunk with the feeling of winning and with the free-flowing champagne. He doesn’t remember the first person who put a flute in his hand, but it’s been there since, and miraculously keeps getting filled.

Maybe that can explain away the sudden boldness he feels that he somehow hasn’t been able to muster even in twelve years of friendship.

He hasn’t seen any of his boys in ages, but he gets a flash of Joe’s beautiful smile and laugh across the room and he moves towards it like a magnet, like he’s almost not aware of it. Joe is talking to someone else, but Rami takes his attention as soon as he shows up, which seems to be happening with alarming frequency. It’s got to be an Oscar winner thing. A guy could get used to treatment like this.

“Rami, you alright?”

“I’m drunk, darling.” Rami replies with a flourish, unfortunately he does it with the hand holding his champagne flute which then splashes all down his front. “Oh, shit.” He can’t pat himself down at all, what with one hand holding his flute still, and the other holding a big gold statue.

“Oh, Rami. Oh God. Here, let’s get you to the bathroom. Will you excuse us?” Joe ushers Rami away from the guy he was talking to with a kind smile.

“This is a very expensive tux,” Rami explains, only slurring a little bit.

“Can’t take you anywhere, can we?” Joe says, but he doesn’t sound mad at all, and he’s still got a small grin on, his arm warm around Rami’s shoulders.

Luckily the stalls at this venue are more like individual private rooms, and they hardly have to wait before one opens up. Rami can only imagine what people are getting up to in here, but the room is nice and tidy when they enter. Joe moves him, bodily, both hands on his shoulders as he shuffles him over to the air hand dryer.

“Thank you, Joey. You take good care of me.”

“Only because you can’t take care of yourself.” Joe says, and he’s still smiling that soft smile and Rami wants to kiss him so bad, only he’s not sure he’s allowed. Twelve years of friendship and unspoken feelings from his end makes it hard to make a move, no matter how drunk he is. No matter how big the prize he won was.

“I can take care of myself, only sometimes when there’s a handsome man around I’d rather he take care of me.”

“Should I go find Gwil for you, then?”

Rami cuffs him lightly to the side of the head with his champagne flute.  


“You know that’s not who I’m talking about.” 

“Easy there, Mr. Oscar, don’t say anything you can’t take back.”

“I want to kiss you,” his mouth says before his brain gives it permission. Fuck. “Only if you want to as well. And I don’t want to take it back.”

Joe stares down at him, his smile has dropped and his face unreadable. “You’re very drunk.”

“I know that, but it doesn’t make it less true. Twelve years, Joe.”

“Twelve years,” Joe echoes. For a split second Rami thinks Joe is going to turn him down, but miraculously he doesn’t. He leans down, so slowly, and when their lips finally touch Rami feels like his heart is going to burst. Twelve. Fucking. Years. Rami regrets the fact that he’s still holding both his champagne glass and his Oscar statue, which leaves Joe in complete control of the kiss. Rami can only push so much, but Joe gets a gentle hand on the back of Rami’s head and keeps the kiss soft and chaste. When he pulls back, Rami feels lightheaded, and if Joe wasn’t still holding onto him, like he might tumble right to the ground for a second time that night. 

“So, do you only kiss Oscar winners?”

“Idiot,” Joe says, but his smile is back. “No, it’s just. I never really thought that you actually. I just…”

Rami laughs. “Ok I think maybe we’ve both had too much to drink for this conversation. We need to talk and we need to fuck but neither of those things should happen right now.”

Joe chokes a bit, coughs to clear his throat. “Jesus, Rami!”

“Am I wrong? Now come on, let’s get back out there.”

The rest of the night passes in a blur of more champagne and congratulations and dancing. Joe never leaves his side once. Eventually they stumble out to their limo and Rami kind of loses the plot after that, he just knows he makes it home, somehow.

He wakes up in his own bed at God knows what time, he just knows there’s already sun pouring in his window and his head is a bit fuzzy, but not as bad as it could be.

And Joe is there, so it could definitely be worse. 

“You’re finally awake. How are you feeling?”

“Fine. Head hardly even hurts. You’re...are you...did we?”

“No, no. Nothing happened other than sleep. I wouldn’t let it, remember?”

Rami grunts as the memory of the night before comes back. The bathroom, the kiss. “Of course not.”

“Now, though. Now we’re both sober.”

Rami groaned. “Sober isn’t exactly the best word to use to describe me. More like barely alive shit.”

“What about hungover Oscar winner?" 

That gets a grin out of Rami. “Or that. I think I need breakfast before anything can happen.”

Most of the time Rami would love to get in the kitchen and show off, but this morning he’s happy to sit at the counter, cup of coffee in hand, while Joe frys eggs and tosses some bread into the toaster.

Rami had always pictured them getting together as a rushed sort of intense meeting. Like it would have to happen in a quick moment of passion or it wouldn’t happen at all. Not like this, sleepy, hungover, and eating breakfast together after the best night of Rami’s life, sharing coffee flavoured kisses. 

He never imagined them heading back to Rami’s rumpled bed, where Joe would confess he’s always had a crush on Rami.

“Always?” Rami prods.

“Always,” Joe confirms. “I mean, yeah nearly since we first met. You were gorgeous and seemed to have absolutely no clue about it, or about how talented you were. Even then, I just knew you were meant for great things.”

“Sap,” Rami says, but secretly he’s tickled. He’s probably blushing but it doesn’t matter. “But, same. You were beautiful and so kind and so good, I thought that was the best time I’d ever have in my life. I could have never predicted the rest of it.” Rami had to stop to allow himself a yawn. “Why did nothing ever happen back then, why did it take us twelve years?”

Joe shrugs, just a brief twitch of his shoulders. “I guess I thought I’d ruin everything. You wouldn’t like me that way, or maybe if we did get together it wouldn’t work out and we’d ruin the whole thing. I was just...scared I guess.”

“Nothing to ruin now,” Rami says.

“We’ve got nothing to lose.”

They kiss until they fall asleep, but it’s okay. In a few hours they’ll wake up in each other’s arms, and they’ll kiss through their gross sleepy breath until all they can taste is each other. Rami will finally get impatient, he’ll break the kiss so he can remove Joe’s shirt, and then his boxer shorts, before stripping himself.

They won’t get very far the first time. They won’t be able to stop themselves from kissing long enough to get anything done. Rami will come just from Joe’s hand around his dick, and Joe will come seconds later, Rami’s hand around his, their come mixing messily over Rami’s stomach.

They will finally get it right a few hours later, after takeout is ordered and eaten, and the TV is playing in the background. Joe will open Rami up slowly and thoroughly. Rami will want to rush him to just _get it in already_ , but at the same time want to savour it. _Their first time_ , he’ll think, emotionally. Twelve years in the making. He’ll want to remember every second. Joe will push in carefully, making intense eye contact. Rami will feel like he’s being laid bare, but he won’t be able to make himself look away. Joe will make sure Rami comes first, and he will with a full body shudder, his hands gripped onto Joe’s shoulders. Joe will come soon after, his body going slack and he’ll almost collapse onto Rami.

But for now, they sleep in each other’s arms, because they have all the time in the world.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me at my [tumblr](https://inferiormacchiato.tumblr.com/). I love all comments and questions and concerns. Thanks.


End file.
